


Bloody Palms

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Euphoria - Fandom, Jules and rue, Lesbians - Fandom, feel euphoria, jules Vaughn - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom, rue bennett - Fandom, rules - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: This time , things were different





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rules stans everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rules+stans+everywhere).

Rue Bennett wasn’t what you’d call a people person but she wasn’t what you’d call “not” a people person. She was kind , and nice to everyone atleast in her head anyways she was. When she’d try to think of moments where she was mean she couldn’t recall , but then the memories of how she was on drugs would hit her , rushing back in waves and then suddenly she realized she wasn’t a good person and she wasn’t kind. In fact she was just the opposite. 

Although this night was different , this night she sat on the cold pavement her hands pressed to her chest and her arms warmed around her legs drawing in big breaths and blowing them out like she was the big bad wolf just hunting for some pretty pigs house to blow down. She heaved , and took in more air her chest physically feeling like it just might explode. This night was different because as she looked down at her hands there was no question to wether or not she was a good person , she knew the answer and it was written in the bloody palms of a 17 year old girl.

She was a monster. 

************************************************

3 months ago you’d look at Rue Bennett and see nothing more than a lost kid whose path seemed covered in shadowy trees too tall to see the outside sky from underneath. She wasn’t the smartest or she wasn’t the prettiest but these things didn’t matter to her. All that mattered was the drugs. The way they felt in her hand , going down her throat. The way she felt when she’d chug a bunch of water after an intense high , the way her depression seemed non existent with the help of one little pill. It was amazing and the only time she’s ever felt good about her self, but like all things with Rue Bennett that changed.

Rue had just sat down in her third period class which was English. She’d come accustomed to dropping her books on her desk , raising her hoodie over her head and placing her head on the desk. You see in Rues mind the concept of learning was all a lie. You go to school , you graduate , you do more school , you graduate again all the way up to when it’s time to get a job and even your pretty perfect hard earned degree can’t land you a stable good paying job. 

“If I’m gonna be a poor black girl anyway what’s the point” she had said to her mom one night when the argument of her poor grades had been up to question. 

She simply didn’t care and that’s all there was too it .

“This is jules” Rues English teacher says loudly for the entire class to hear 

rue picks her head off the desk purely just out of interest. They hadn’t had a new student in ages , infact she remembered everyone she went to school with from lower grades and even childhood. Which got her to thinking, who in the hell would want to move here and go to this school. Apparently that person was Jules Vaughn. 

“If you don’t mind actually paying attention today , I’m going to pair miss Vaughn with you until she gets her English text book...... is that fine miss Bennett” 

Rue knew he wasn’t asking , he was telling her two things : she was gonna pay attention today and she was gonna have to talk to the new girl wether she liked that or not. But still rue shot a small uneasy smile to the Teacher in return to his side eye. 

“ of course “ she says softly “T-that’s fine with me “ 

“Good” was all rue could hear him say before she lost track of his voice and her eyes followed Jules to the desk next to hers.

“ uh .... I’m Rue .... honestly he just fucked you because I couldn’t give a shit less about this class , this lesson or the next one but uh here “ she forks over her unopened text book “it’s all yours “

She places her head back on the desk and closes her eyes.

“Um rue ........” 

Rues head shot up and she grabbed onto the side of the desk trying to steady herself. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you it’s just we got let out early and the teacher well he told me not to tell you because you shouldn’t have went to sleep but I didn’t want you to just be in here when you could be home “ Jules says lightly trying not to make eye contact with her 

Home. Rue thought for a moment about how she definitely didn’t want to go home. She stands up slowly before brushing her shirt down and her pants off. Why were her pants so dirty anyway? 

“ actually I was thinking we could hang out , chit chat , maybe start a friendship” 

She was lying. She didn’t have room for friendships or people or anything other than drugs but nothing was worse than going home and having to talk about all her problems with her over barring mother.

“Uh yeah. Yeah I’d um ... I’d um really like that “ 

And that was it , the start of the end.


	2. Ch.2

Rue really didn’t mean for the things that followed over the next 3 months to happen. She didn’t mean to let Jules down so immensely , but we also hadn’t meant to befriend her or fall inlove with her. She simply hadn’t meant to do a lot of things. 

Today rue was laid out on her front lawn squinting her eyes against the sun, Jules laid beside her , her head laying on Rues shoulder her hand covering her eyes from the sun. It had been a month. A month of friendship , a month of intense conversations , a month of light hearted laughs and fun moments. Rue was even clean although she thought about relapsing every day she could tell that Jules was proud of her and that made her proud of her.

“Why don’t we ever go do something fun?” Jules now sitting up pouting like a small child in Candy story whose been told they can’t have anything.

“F-fun?? Like how ??? This is fun.” Rue was getting offensive.

Was she not fun enough to just spend time with in silence? Didn’t normal people cascade through awkwardly driven moments , or was she just weird? 

“No ... in not saying that this isn’t fun but Rue , I want to go out with you” 

“Wait .... like ...... like a uh date?” 

Jules shrugs before nodding her head “yeah sure like a date” 

“Well um okay , want to go see a movie? Maybe get something to eat” Rue keeps swallowing hard and suddenly feels her throat throbbing. She places her hand over it trying to force herself from the obsessive swallowing her nerves are forcing her into.

“Tomorrow then?” Jules says and with out giving her a chance to respond she plants a soft kiss on her cheek and gets on her bike. 

“Bye rue” she waves from half way down the street and disappears around the corner. 

Rue lays on the grass thinking about her. The way her hair fell , the way she spoke , the way her lips curved when she smiled. Rue didn’t want to admit it but she knew the truth , she was inlove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short , I just have the ending really planned out and I’m trynna baby step y’all so you don’t get like a major character death right at the start lol


	3. HELP?

Rue had found out what was really meant to come of her life the night after Halloween. She had strolled out of bed the next morning after the Halloween party and forced herself Into the kitchen , but not before she pulled a pretty pill from inside her pillow case, crushed it up and snorted it. No she wasn’t clean anymore but she had stopped caring. She had been experiencing temporary happiness , she realized that last night at the party. 

Jules has been very distant and sad, she even got really drunk. But that wasn’t the issue the issue was that she was extremely drunk all the way up until Nate Jacobs arrived to the party. Of course maybe it was the fact that Nate Jacobs had gotten into some serious trouble and shouldn’t have been at any party any of the students would be throwing. He should have been in his house , awaiting arrest but he wasn’t he was at the party having a fucking rager, a real good ole time. Rue wanted to believe that his surprise turn up was just that surprising and it forced Jules into a sober state. You know kind of like how you sober up right before you go into the house and have to confront your parents? But Rue knew that wasn’t it. Rue knew it was something more serious. 

That’s why on the day after Halloween when Rue got a text from Jules that read “help” , she almost dropped her bowl of cereal on the floor trying to rush it to the sink. She didn’t know what the words “help” meant but she knew she had to help her. She didn’t even bother to put on new clothes , brush her teeth, so her hair , or even wash up. This was serious , she didn’t have time for the luxury of things like bathing or even eating apparently. 

The sun outside was as if the devil himself took its spot , burning down on the earth and it’s dwellers. It felt like literal hell. 

“Jesus fucking Christ” rue shut her eyes tightly before opening them again 

She had forgotten how high she was , she had forgotten that she just went back on her promise to Jules. She couldn’t go to her now , not high. She sighed before throwing her hands in her pockets. She knew she couldn’t go to Jules high but she knew she had too , something told her she just had too. So she glanced at the door to her house one more time before forcing herself onto the grass and then onto her bike. She had gotten all the way down the street before stopping and realizing something: she hadn’t asked Jules where she was supposed to be coming too. 

Rue pulls out her phone and sends a simple text “where?” 

She didn’t know what else to do but wait so she got off her bike and laid it on the side walk before sitting down and throwing her head into her lap. She just waited.

When rue woke up the sun had turned into the moon , and the heat of hell now seemed like a light fall breeze. She was cold now and pulled her hoodie over herself hugging her body before standing up. She checked her phone and had no messages. She didn’t realize she had fallen asleep. She was upset that she had fallen asleep. She was even more upset that Jules had never texted her back. 

This time she didn’t think about where to go she just went. She checked Jules house where her dad seemed oblivious to where his daughter might be. 

“She said she was going out ..... to see you actually” he looked concerned and worried “rue is something wrong?” 

Rue only casually shook her head trying not to show him the absolute fear in her own eyes for his daughter.

“No she just went with another friend and I was wondering if she had told you where she was” 

Rue didn’t wait for him to respond again she just got back on her bike and went to the next stop , the school. Of course it wasn’t open because it was the weekend but she still checked anyway. Looking through every window her hands cupped her eyes squinting trying to force her eyes to adjust to the dark. She knocked and pulled at doors just Incase one of them might be open , but none where and she couldn’t see anything inside. She didn’t think jules was there until she heard a soft cry coming from the back of the school. 

Maybe rue was crazy or maybe she just had some issues but she had decided to bring a knife with her before she left the house , she felt like it might be a good idea even though at the moment she really felt like she was being scary and delusional. But as she walked towards the back of the school her heart stared to sink and she realized that she wasn’t being scary or delusional she was being very reasonable, the site in front of her eyes proved that to her immediately.

Jules was on the ground her back pressed agains the wall of the school. Her hands covered her stomach, she seemed to be in pain. Rue ran to her not knowing what to do she takes her jacket off and the chill of the night hits her hard and she shivers. 

“Jesus fucking Christ Jules , what happened” rue was scared and her words caught in her throat

“Y-you came” 

“Yeah .... I came, you knew I would” she wipes the tears from Jules eyes before moving her hands and wrapping her hoodie tightly around jules waste. 

“Jules ..... who did this “ Rue was no longer scared but angry 

Jules had been stabbed multiple times , she was loosing a lot of blood even with Rue using her jacket to stop some of the blood flow. She wanted to know who did this so that she could help her , help her by completely destroying that individual with her bare fucking hands. She wanted to rip their throats out , for touching Jules for hurting the only person she’s every loved.

“H-he ..... he did this” Jules says lowly coughing

“Come on”

Rue didn’t know who he was but she had an idea, but she decided to deal with him later right now she needed to help Jules get to a hospital. She picks Jules up and carries her bridal style , she walks into the street and flags down the first car she sees screaming for help. 

“Please help us , we need to get her to a hospital. Please “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooooo I lied and updated again lol


	4. Items

The hospital seemed to be full of people in agonizing pain but that wasn’t what felt off to Rue as she sat in the hospitals waiting room her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her legs. No , instead she was feeling uneasy about the way this particular hospital visit was making her feel. On any other normal occasion she would have happily strolled into any hospital with a smile on her face. They made her feel safe and out of harms way , but with the only girl she’s ever loved laying on a surgical table surround by not one but two of the best surgeons they had to offer she wasn’t feeling happy and there was no smile on her face. 

“ hey uh .... I’m checking in on Jules surgery .... sorry Jules Vaughn’s surgery” she chocked a bit as the words came out of her mouth. 

The lady at the desk looked up clearly irritated , this had been the 6th time in the last 2 hours that she had gotten up and asked the same question, it was all ways the same exact question and of course the answer was always the same. 

“Miss Bennett, she’s still in surgery and there is no information at this time” 

“Well ... can..... c-can you check again?” Her eyes were filled with tears “please”

“I’m sorry miss Bennett but I’m not even supposed to give you any information you aren’t her family ...... her dad is on his way..... I promise if I hear any changes I’ll give you a call.”

She slides a piece of paper and a pen and Rue scribbles her number down trying her best not to be sloppy. 

“T-thank you. I should be going anyway” 

She doesn’t wait for the front desk lady to say anything else she just walks away , making her way out of the hospital and down the street. 

He did this. 

He hurt jules.

He put her in the hospital.

He has to die.

Her mind kept running through these sentences like drinking ice water on a hot summer day. She needed to remind her self why she was going to do what she was. 

It want long before she reached her house and walked inside taking her sweater off and tossing it onto the couch. 

“Rue you look terrible” Gia stood in the doorway of her room staring intently at Rue. 

“Uh yeah .... Jules ... she had an accident , I’ve been at the hospital waiting for her to get out of surgery “ she didn’t look her little sister in the eye , if she did she thought she might bust into tears 

“Oh rue” was all she said before throwing her arms around her lanky sister “ I know she’ll be alright” 

Rue nods “me too”

“Maybe we can watch some movies get your mind off of it and go and check on her together tomorrow?” 

Rue shakes her head slowly “ yeah uh .... that sounds nice , but I have to take care of something so when I get back Okay” 

“Okay” 

The conversation ended like most conversations did with her little sister , in pure concern. Gia didn’t know what she had planned but she didn’t like it and didn’t want to think about it so she left Rue in the kitchen and closed her bedroom door behind her. 

Rue waited until she heard the click of her sisters bedroom door before she started to search through the kitchen drawers. First she found the duct tape , then the bob wire , then the trash bags , then finally she grabbed the biggest knife she could find and two smaller ones. After throwing it all into her bag she went into the bathroom and took the entire bottle of Benadryl, a pill organizer, disinfectant spray, wipes , rubbing Alcohol and paper towels.

She crushed the Benadryl up and put the dusty substance into the pill organizer before placing it and the other items into her backpack and zipping it up. 

She stood in her mirror now dressed in all black , she had a ski mask that she had bought for Halloween one year siting loosely on the top of her head. Her hair in a tight ponytail , her jeans were loose but not falling off. Her shirt bigger than she’d ever been in her life, her boats laced up to the top. They were a tripping hazard she had remind herself of that while lacing them up. She also wore black gloves that fit tightly over her hand and fingers. 

She felt fine with her look over and grabbing her backpack she decided it was time to leave. 

“Well Rue this is it. The forecast calls for a huge storm of revenge “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this chapter is short


	5. Fun

Rue had been riding her bike for so long that her legs started to ache and her back was starting to hurt from the wait of the back pack. So of course you could guess how happy she was to throw the bike down when she reached her destination: Nate’s house. 

Rue knew that Nate’s mom had went on a vacation with her childhood friends to some other country and she knew that Nate was spending the weekend with McKay at his college dorms. She also knew that the only person home would be Cal , Nate’s father. She waited until it was 11pm before she snuck through the window and quietly made her way up the stairs and into Cal’s room. He was sleeping peacefully on his back his head titled snoring pretty loudly. Rue sat the backpack on the ground and pulled out the bob wire and proceed to toe cals hands and feet to the bed post as quickly and quietly as she possibly could, then she left him there and explored the rest of the house. 

The first thing to be checked was Cals office. She twisted the knob and pushed but it was locked.

“ I guess we’ll do this when our friend wakes up” 

She left the door alone and walked into Nate’s room not even bothering to go into the fathers room. The first thing she saw in Nate’s room was a book only slightly open. Her first thought was “it’s a book mark” but she still checked anyway. Inside the book was a CD in a blue case. She threw herself onto Nate’s bed and pulled his computer out from under the bed plopping the CD into it and pressing play. 

Rue knew about Cal and Jules but she had never actually seen it before now. She held her stomach before standing up and running to the bathroom throwing up missing half of the toilet and landing some regurgitated food from the night before onto the floor. 

“Gross” 

She stood up and wiped at her mouth before grabbing the mouth wash that sat on the corner of the sink and rinsed her mouth out. She started at her reflection for only a moment before she heard Cal move and then scream. 

“Help help HELP !!! SOMEBODY!!! “

“ you knows screaming will do you no good....” Rue stands in the doorway of Cals room. 

“What... what is this” 

“Well I’m not sure yet but I promise you it won’t be good for you”

Cal starts to scream again and Rue stuffs a bundle of tissues into his mouth. 

“Shut up or I’ll tape your mouth shut” 

He only nods. 

“Now it’s time to have some fun” 

Rue takes out the pill organizer and opens one side pulling tissue out of Cals mouth and shoving the powdery substance into his mouth and doing it again five times before pulling out a water bottle and nearly choking him to death with it as she poured it into his mouth , majority of the water falling to the sides of his cheeks and chin. 

“Why.... why are you doing this” he gasped for air tying to regain a steady heartbeat 

“Why? Because I like to have fun and I know you do too” 

Rue pulls a chair up and sits in front of Cal starring down at him. 

“In a few hours you’ll get dizzy , and then really sleepy...... and my friend that’s when the fun will start.... get excited” 

But Cal wasn’t excited , he was terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short !! But I’m gonna update everyday ( or atleast try too). Leave comments on what you think is gonna happen or just your first opinion on this story !


End file.
